


Harrys new future

by Tomarryalltheway2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryalltheway2018/pseuds/Tomarryalltheway2018
Summary: Harry follows Sirius through the veil, he somehow ends up in Dumbledores office during an Order of Pheonix meeting. Harry decides to change the future by changing the past. He finds his Soul Mate and helps with his crusade to save the world they both love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so it was pointed out to me that there wers some grammar mistakes and have gone bad an done my best to fix them. If anyone notices anymore I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know thanks.

Dumbledore sped down the stairs past both Neville and Harry whom had no thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the nearest Death Eaters began running, scrambling like monkeys up the stairs opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled them back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked them with an invisable line_

Only one pair were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. 

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. 

The second jet of light hit him squarely in his chest. The laughter had not yet died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore too turned towards the dias.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall, falling through the ragged vail hanging from the arc. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would appear from the other side any second...

'Sirius' Harry yelled 'Sirius  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius was just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...  
But as he reached the ground and sped towards the dias, Remus grabbed Harry around the waist, holding him back.

'There's nothing you can do, Harry'  
'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'  
'It's too late, Harry'  
'We can still reach him-' Harry strived hard trying to free himself from Remus's hold.  
But he would not let go.  
'There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone.'  
'He's not gone' yelled Harry.  
He did not believe it, he couldn't.  
Fighting Remus with every bit of strength he had. He had to get through the veil, to pull Sirius back out. He'd be fine.  
'He can't come back, Harry' said Remus his voice breaking as he struggled to hold onto Harry. ' He can't come back, because he's d--'  
'HE-IS-NOT-DEAD Harry roared 'SIRIUS  
He ripped himself from Remus's tight grip, and threw himself forwards towards the veil.  
He could hear Remus and the others who had noticed what he was doing, shouting for him to stop. He couldn't, he couldn't loose Sirius too. Diving head first through the ragged veil. 

Once through the veil , a feeling of calm over came him, he was surrounded by darkness. It was so quiet, it was almost deafening. He could not remember a time when he had felt so it peace ( He did't usally like dark and quiet places, they reminded him too much of his cupboard at the Dursleys. It's why he liked about staying at the weasleys). He wanted Sirius, why couldn't he see him, he had to be here somewhere. He didn't want to be alone. He noticed a white light floating towards him, slowly enveloping his entire body.  
' Sirius...' on his lips as he disappeared along with the white light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter guys, I've had a lot on over the last few weeks.

31st July 1981

 

Albus Dumbledore was currently sat within his office waiting for the members of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive, (his light order, was founded to help combat the darks mysterious new leader who seem to delight in ruining his plans for the future of the wizzarding world) they were meeting to discus a new bill that he found extremely worrying. His thought process was disrupted by the arrival of the Potters and their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

 

'Sorry were early Albus, somebody thought it would be amusing to chase poor Bathilda's kneazle around the garden.' Lily said walking straight over to her favorite chair sending her husband and Sirius a dirty look.

 

Lily and Albus carried on their conversation, while the room quickly began to fill. They were soon joined by Molly and Arthur Weasley, Molly's older twin brother, both Alice and Frank Longbottom. All of whom either had influence within the wizzengamot or within the ministry itself. Realising it was probably time to get the meeting started he decided to get everybody's attention.

 

'Thank you everyone for taking the time out of your busy lives to attend today' Albus began smiling gratefully at those gathered within his office. ' As some of you are no doubt aware Lord Slytherin is bringing forth a new Bill that aims to separate young muggleborns from both their families and their muggle heritage'  
'What?' Lily exclaimed  
'How does he expect to enforce such a thing' Remus muttered confused  
'Is it even possible' said Arthur  
'I believe that it is, the way the bill has been worded that such a thing would not only be possible but quite easy' Albus finished.

 

'How can he expect something like this to go through' began sirius 'regardless to the support he has within the wizzenmagot, no Lord is going to separate a child from their family without a reason.' Sirius finished looking around the room.  
' He plans to use the factor of abuse' Arthur states to the room at large.  
'How could anyone harm their child' Molly whispered  
'It happens Molly, more often than you would think.' Sirius answered Molly ' not all mothers are as suited to the job as you, mine was the reason I left home at 15 ' He carried on quietly. Remus reached over an squashed his knee trying to give him comfort.

 

' I'm sorry Albus if it stops the abuse of children I don't actually see th problem and I think we should all be behind Lord Slytherin protecting the children of both our world's ' Lily stated  
'Agreed ' Alice said thinking of her young son at home with her mother in-law.  
' There are already Laws in the muggle world to protect children, it is about time we follow in their footsteps and take action to protect our future.' An empationed Lily stated.  
'But that's how it would start my dear, he'll start by doing good then he will begin to take children away from parents whom arnt abusive...' Albus started  
' No, Albus don't give me that their will be commities and a department dedicated to making sure that all claims are investigated before any action is taken' Lily interrupted.  
' Besides, even if that isn't included in the current bill you can insist on it's inclusion. For your own peace of mind so that your fears don't become true' Remus said.

 

The occupants of the office suddenly became silent, as they watched a small black orb appear in the middle of the room. Panicked shouts emitted from within, the orb slowly began to swell till darkness enveloped the entire room. The those in the office slowly began to panic as sounds of a battle going on around them, but unable to see anything.

 

Almost as suddenly as the black orb appeared a bluish white one appeared in front of Sirius Black, casting his face in an eary glow. All in attendance jumped as load scream was being emitted from within the orb.  
'Sirius' a distraught voice yelled 'Sirius' filled by the sound of a scuffle. All eyes turned towards Sirius in confusion.

 

'There's nothing you can do, Harry' Both Lily and James gasping at the sound of their dead child's name coming from what sounded like an older Remus. 'What the bell is this' He asked brokenly looking towards his friends.Remus turned his terrified gaze towards that of the headmaster.

Meanwhile the Remus behind the light and the I've Harry carried on 'HE-IS-NOT-DEAD' Harry roared 'Sirius' the devastation clear in his voice.  
'Harry...' the other Remus tried only to be interupted  
'No, he promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me too.'  
'Oh god' Lily whispered in the corner engulfed in her husband's arms. Her eyes quickly filling with unshed tears. They both turned to Albus Dumbledore looking for answers. As all theycould now hear was heartwrentching sobs coming from the young boy.

'Altero quoque futurae vitae' Albus muttered, gazing with wonder at the bright orb. He looked up into the confused faces of his former students. He had never before felt so old. 'Altero quoque futurae vitae, is both an obscure and rare peice of magic that has only ever occurred 3 times that we are aware of.' He began to explain, ' it only occurs when a witch or wizzard with emense power suffer heart breaking grief, causing it to be witnessed in the past or an alternate past' taking a breath he carried on ' hearing the death of his wife by muggles drove Salazar Slytherin mad trying to prevent what would never occur from occurring. Merlin heard the death of his children, an spent the rest of his life preventing anything that would have or could have occurred.' 

 

They all looked back toward the orb again as they heard the familiar voices of both Alistar Moody and Albus pleading with the boy to stop and to come back. No more could be heard from inside the altero quoque futurae vitae as it suddenly began to grow in size. Forming a human shape. The light began to fade leaving behind a teenage boy in it's place.

They all stood gaping at the boy, he looked like James did as a teenager, except for his eyes. He has Lilys eyes. A gasp escaped from the boy as he noticed whom he was stood in front off.  
'Siri' He yelled throwing himself at the confused man.  
'Who...' was all that Sirius managed to say before the boy interupted.  
'I knew you couldn't be dead, that you'd only fell through the veil. That you wouldn't leave me.' Looking around as he stopped speaking.  
'What are we doing in Dumbledore's office, did I get stunned or something' He asked Sirius, the confusion showing on the boys face.  
'This isn't posible' Dumbledore said looking at the boy.  
'Nobody has ever fell through a altero quoque futurae vitae before the shock he was telling clearly showing on his face.  
'Hang on did you say the veil, as in the veil in the department of mysteries' Frank Longbottom asked the boy  
'Yeah, who're ...'  
'What the hell is a child doing in the death chamber yelling in his shock, making Harry jump.  
Turning to answer the man he came to a stop when his eyes met James potter's his dad, before moving on to Lily's. His shock written clearly on his face.  
'Oh God' Harry said sucking in a deep breath in his panic 'Remus was right ' leaving the room confused as the last thing the other Remus said was that Sirius was dead.  
'Does that mean I'm dead too' Looking at the faces of his dead parents, before promptly passing out.

 

Sirius caught him before he could land on the floor.  
'He's our Harry ' says a shocked Lily ' He's alive' before running over to her son, her little boy tears running down her face. She promptly started performing medical scans, checking for any damage. It quickly became apparent that he had been part of the battle that they had heard.

 

'I'm taking him to Popy' she declared quickly levertating him out of the room down towards the infirmary, a still shocked James following quickly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1973-The death of 7-year-old Maria Colwell led to the establishment of our modern child protection system. 0(in the UK anyways)
> 
> Altero quoque futurae vitae, is literally a translation of alternative future life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait.

Lily was pacing, as she always did when she was trying to puzzle out any sort of difficult problem. Alastor Moody had just flooed into the hospital wing , after Dumbledore had informed the Auror office of their new arrival. Who was currently lay in the bed in front of him. James kept looking from the women he loved (who had been pacing for the past hour and showed no signs of stopping) and the teenage version of his dead son. He was confused, how was this boy was his son. His Harry was dead. He had to keep telling himself that, his Harry was dead. But this boy, he looked so much like how he imagined Harry would look if he had the chance to grow up, he looked exactly like him at his age except for his eyes he had Lily's eyes. He was perfect. His son. 

His eyes were starting to blur, he removed his glasses trying to remove the moisture that was quickly gathering there. Looking around he noticed that Dumbledore was still busy filling Auror Moody in on his theories for how Harry traveled to both a different time and a different dimension. It was supposed to be impossible, wasn't it. So how is it possible that a child can do what no one else was able to do. James stood and moved to the prone form of the boy on the bed and sat down on the edge. It was strange having the evidence of what the child they had lost would have grown to be. 

Harry was starting to stare, he could feel somebody sitting on his bed. He slowly started to blink his eyes open, staring up at the hospital wings ceiling. Well that clears that up he is back at Hogwarts, but how the last thing he remembers if following Sirius through that veil thing. He suddenly sits up.  
"Sirius"  
"Harry, it's ok. Your ok" James replies quickly trying to reassure him. As everyone within the hospital wing quickly gathers around the bed.  
"Who are you? Wheres Siri? " he says " actually where are my glasses" he says squinting trying to make out the four of their faces. He hated how bad his eye sight was. He took them and placed them on his face. 

Harry looked back up at the people surrounding his hospital bed, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. Was he dead? He must be. But then does that mean that both Dumbledore and Moody died in the department of mysteries.  
"This isnt real is it." He asked his mum " I'm just dreaming" he said to the silent room.  
"Why would you think you are dreaming, dear boy" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
Harry turned towards his headmaster, he looked like he could be real. He head the same insane sense, except that he looked younger, had a few less wrinkles and the twinkle in his eyes were brighter than he was used to.  
" Well sir, when your dead parents are sitting around your bed there are only three reasonable explanations" he said before again lapsing into silence.  
"Which are?" Moody queried  
" The first is that I'm dead, but that doesn't explain you and Dumbledore being here. The second is that I am hallucinating, but both are not very likely. So I went with I'm dreaming, it isnt the first time I've dreamt of my parents being alive. But I will admit it's the first I've had with you two in it" Harry finished looking towards his mum with a sad smile gracing his face.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'Altero quoque futurae vitae' Dumbledore asked  
"No, sir"

"Well , Altero quoque futurae vitae, is a rare peice of magic that has only ever occurred 3 times that we are aware of. It occurs when a witch or wizzard in your case, with emense power is suffering heart breaking grief." He paused to look at Harry.  
" Losing Sirius" Harry whispered  
" which causes the scene to splinter from time itself, and it will be witnessed by appropriate parties in the past or an alternate past as is the case here' Dumbledore continued looking highly upset 'hearing or in rare instances seeing a glimpse into the future resultsin those whom witness the devastating futureto affect a change. Consiquentialy changing the future forever.' He said gravely.

"There is only one other instance where it was an alternative reality, an that was Slytherin, upon hearing the death of his wife by muggles it drove Salazar Slytherin mad trying to prevent what would never occur from occurring."  
"Well how do you know this is an alternative reality and not just the past that I've traveled too." Harry asked "it wouldn't be the first time I've been to the past" he murmured.  
"Our Harry died." Lily whispered clearly upset.  
"What?"  
"So Voldemort killed me that night instead of the both of you." Harry stated  
"Who's this Voldermort" asked Moody  
"More commonly known as, He-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who" noting the completely blank looks on all of their faces Harry asked  
"So does that mean he's not here, I dont have to worry about him killing me anymore" he says smiling up at them for the first time since he awoke.

 


End file.
